Consider the lines \begin{align*}
y&=3x+5 \\ 2y&=4x+5 \\ 3y&=9x-2 \\ 2y&=x-3 \\ 4y&=x-5.
\end{align*}Let's say that a pair of lines is $\emph{good}$ if the two lines are either parallel or perpendicular to each other.  Among all the pairs of lines shown, how many pairs are good?
Answer: We find the slope for each line. The slopes are $\frac31=3$, $\frac42=2$, $\frac93=3$, $\frac12$, and $\frac14$.
Parallel lines have the same slope, therefore lines $a$ and $c$ are parallel. Perpendicular lines have slopes that are negative reciprocals. None of the slopes above are negative reciprocals, therefore there are no perpendicular lines. There are $1+0=\boxed{1}$ pairs of lines that are parallel or perpendicular.